


just trying to protect you.

by 1chicagofirepdandSvulover



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Animals, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1chicagofirepdandSvulover/pseuds/1chicagofirepdandSvulover
Summary: you and Antonio meet one day while you are on a case for your firm SVU, what will happen when your brother doesn't approve of Antonio and uses your past to make you agree with him.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Reader, Matthew Casey & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	just trying to protect you.

  


<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/chicago-pd/images/7/71/Antonio_Dawson_Season_3_(Original).jpg/revision/latest?cb=20180501142545>

  


it was a Monday night and you and SVU were hard at work trying to catch a rapist who had already taken 5 girls and they all had something in common, you just couldn't figure out what. Suddenly a phone rang snapping you all out of your concentration "Casey" you answered your phone with your last name "oh come on Y/N still using our last name?" the person on the other end spoke "wait-no,no,no this isn't him no way" you said into the phone, making your friend and partner Olivia Benson get up and walk towards you "something wrong Y/N?" she asked with a hand on your shoulder, nodding your head you heard the person on the other end speak "well it's been awhile hey little sis?" you were in shock, you couldn't answer. "mhm" you said, not that you could say anything else. "Y/n?" Olivia asked again. "hum?" you responded, snapping out of your shocked state. "you okay?" "yeah I'm fine liv" you responded "you still there sis?" your brother asked "yeah, yeah I'm still here, its been awhile hey?" you asked him, still not believing your _brother_ who you hadn't talked to in 4 years called you, "yeah it has, wanna meet up at our coffee shop?" your brother asked, your coffee shop is always what he called it, because you went there when you were 1and and he was 7 and have been going there ever since "yeah, sure at 5?" you responded to him. "sounds good" he then ended the call. your mouth was gaping wide open and your eyes were wide "y/n, what happened?" Olivia asked again "he called" you said, looking at her, her eyes also went wide "wait a minute, _he_ called?" she asked, seeing as of you couldn't and weren't supposed to say your brother's name. Your mom made that choice after your dad passed away and your brother left to become a firefighter. you nodded, "well what did he want?" she exclaimed "he wanted to meet up at the tempo cafe" you responded. "Y/N we have a case, and then you have to deal with Eli there is no way you can go at this time, you have to cancel" Olivia tried to reason with you "I can get mom to take care of Eli, the case you can take care of without me, I can not cancel" you tried to tell her "he's just gonna leave for 8 years again and your gonna go longer than 4 years without contact" she told you. "just, let me have this, please" you begged her "fine, fine, and say hi to your mom for me" Olivia said, seeing as of she wasn't going to get you to change your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! im new here and decided to post today, requests are open! you can ask in the comments or my tumblr (supernaturalloverlove)


End file.
